CatAstrophy
by Y2Jen
Summary: Gohan's been begging his parents to get him a kitty cat, so Goku finally does. And it could've been the worst thing to ever happen when Gohan enters the DigiWorld! (DBZDigimon crossover.)
1. Bad Kitty?

A/N: Warning, DragonBall Z does Digimon crossover ahead!  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi live with their five-year-old son Gohan in the mountain area. It's a normal Friday night for the everyday family, and what's a family without a pet? Gohan's been begging for a kitty cat, and today his request will finally be answered.  
  
Gohan is a typical kid for this day and age. His room is filled with posters of Pokemon and at this moment he's currently watching one of the cartoons on TV, Yugio.  
  
"Wow, I wanna be a duelist just like Joey." Gohan says and stands up, his stuffed animal Pikachu rolling off his lap. He throws an invisible card on the lamp table next to his bed. "Red Eyes Black Dragon, go!"  
  
He starts to cough and sits back down. Oh, another thing, he's just like a typical kid for this day and age, most every young child in any mountain area has suddenly fallen ill with a cold and it's not even flu season yet.  
  
"Honey I'm home." Goku walks through the front door.  
  
"Hi Goku." Chi-Chi smiles over the dishes in the sink. Goku passes by and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Where's Gohan?"  
  
"In his room watching TV."  
  
"Oh, how is he?"  
  
"I'm waiting for the doctor to call."  
  
"Did he do the tests?"  
  
"Yes, we're waiting for a response." Chi-Chi notices the way Goku's standing. "Goku, what are you doing, what's wrong with you?" She puts her hands on her hips, a dishrag in one hand.  
  
"Well," Goku tries not to blush. "Remember how Gohan's been bugging for a kitten?"  
  
Chi-Chi looks at him carefully as he pulls a small white kitten from behind his back. "Oh Goku!" Chi-Chi gasps and takes it into her hands. "She's adorable, where on earth did you get her?"  
  
"She was just following me around down on the road when I went out to fish."  
  
"Oh, speaking of fish.."  
  
"Aw, sorry honey, she's got one hell of an appetite."  
  
"Now I know why you bonded."  
  
"Come on honey." Goku laughs. "Here, let's go show her to Gohan."  
  
"Good idea." Chi-Chi smiles and they head over to his room. Gohan's no longer watching TV, he's laying on his bed, bouncing his Pikachu in the air. "Gohan?"  
  
"Yea mom?" Gohan turns to the door as it opens and sits up. "What is it?"  
  
"We have a little surprise for you." Chi-Chi motions to Goku.  
  
"Here you go son." Goku opens his hands and presents Gohan with the kitten.  
  
"Oh my gosh." Gohan's eyes widen. The cat meows and rubs her head against his cheek, Gohan laughs. "She's great dad, thanks!" He wraps his small arms around Goku's neck.  
  
"Aw heck.." Goku blushes.  
  
"Well, you two have fun." Chi-Chi walks out of the room with Goku and closes the door behind them.  
  
"So kitty, what do I name you?" Gohan rolls on his stomach and props his head on his hands. The kitten plays with a loose thread on the bed sheet as Gohan ponders. "I know what I'll call you, how about Pikachu?"  
  
"Hey I have a name you know." The cat turns to Gohan.  
  
"Wha! Oh my gosh, you can talk!" Gohan gasps as the cat stands on her hind legs and walks around like a human being. "Who, or what, are you?"  
  
"My name is Gatomon." She straitens the gold ring around her tail and looks up at Gohan. "And I'm a Digimon."  
  
"Hey, is that a rip off on Pokemon or something?" Gohan raises an eyebrow.  
  
"No, this is real and not some TV show!" Gatomon yells.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Gohan shrinks back.  
  
"Aw, it's my fault." Gatomon sighs and sits down. She looks up and notices Gohan still looking at her. "I'm here on a mission, our world needs your help."  
  
"What, me?"  
  
"Yes, the digital world is in trouble and we need people to help us. I'm from a team of Digimon."  
  
"So there're more kitties out there like you?"  
  
"No, we're all different animals, dogs, lizards, birds, you name it. Even robots."  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Gohan cheers but coughs at the raise of his voice.  
  
"But I'm having second thoughts, you don't sound all that good yourself."  
  
"No, you're my Pokemon and I'm your trainer."  
  
"No! I'm your Digimon and you're my tamer."  
  
"Sorry, it's just that I."  
  
"This isn't a TV show, Gohan, this is real life, my life, and we need your help."  
  
"Yea, ok, I'll do it." Gohan nods. Gatomon smiles up at him.  
  
Gatomon hugs him and begins to purr. "Thank you." She rubs against him, curling her tail around him as he gently pets her head.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
"Hey, how are you doing Krillin?" Goku talks on the phone.  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Really, so what's going on over at Master Roshi's?"  
  
"Goku!"  
  
"Sounds like fun.. hey, and you didn't invite me?"  
  
"GOKU!"  
  
"Yea, hang on. What?"  
  
"I'm still waiting."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For the phone call?"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"The doctor!"  
  
"Doctor who?"  
  
"Arg, this isn't a knock-knock joke, Goku!"  
  
"Alright, alright, if you wanted the phone you could've just said so."  
  
"Grrr!"  
  
"Ok, talk to you later Krillin. Don't call me, I'll call you. By." He hangs up. "There, happy?"  
  
"Thank you." Chi-Chi sits down and turns on the TV to the news.  
  
"Hey, I thought you said you were gonna use the phone!"  
  
"Yea, I am."  
  
"Well here." Goku picks it off the receiver and hands it to her.  
  
"What are you doing, put that back down!" Chi-Chi cries and Goku quickly obeys. "I'm waiting for a call."  
  
"Oh.. from who?"  
  
"ARG!" Chi-Chi throws down the remote and stomps out of the room.  
  
"Wow, what's with her?" Goku wonders as she goes into the bathroom to cool off. The phone rings. "Oh, must be Krillin again. Hello?" He answers it.  
  
"Yes I'm Gohan's doctor."  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Goku smiles as he leans back to relax on the sofa.  
  
"Uh, you wanted me to call with the test results."  
  
"Test, what test?" Goku lies down on the sofa. "I didn't take a test..." He suddenly sits back up. "Did I?"  
  
"About Gohan's illness."  
  
"Whoa, he's sick!" Goku sits up in shock. There's a brief silence on the other end. "Hello?"  
  
"Is your wife there, I'd better talk to her since she brought in with Gohan."  
  
"Ok hang on." Goku covers the phone. "Chi-Chi? Chi-Chi!" He waits and looks around. "She must be out, can I take a message?"  
  
"Well, tell her to call me back before six, we close at that time and I'll be out for the weekend."  
  
"Will do. By."  
  
He hangs up and turns back to the TV. About five minutes later, Chi-Chi walks in and sits down. She looks over at Goku but he doesn't respond so she returns to watching the news. A special report comes on the air:  
  
"The epidemic sweeping through the children of the mountain range is over. Doctors presume that 90% of the cases were just minor colds with early flu symptoms. If illness should presume otherwise, consult your child's physician."  
  
Chi-Chi looks back over to Goku, he yawns and changes the channel. She shrugs to herself and gets up, walking into the kitchen. It's five fifteen and she's going to start dinner.  
  
"Oh, hey Chi-Chi?" Goku calls from out of the blue.  
  
"Yes?" She pokes her head back in the door eagerly.  
  
"If you're making dinner, can I have hot dogs?"  
  
"Again?" Chi-Chi slumps, disappointed. "Alright."  
  
She goes back into the kitchen as Goku resumes his channel surfing. Gohan hadn't had much of an appetite lately, if he did eat anything at all it would just be a tiny snack and then nothing else for the rest of the day.  
  
That night..  
  
"Good night Gatomon." Gohan says as he turns off the lamp on the table by his bed.  
  
"Night Gohan." Gatomon curls up at the base of his bed. Gohan lies down and Gatomon looks up. "Aren't you cold, it's pretty chilly out."  
  
"No, it's kinda warm in here. But if you're cold I'll keep the window closed."  
  
"That's ok." Gatomon sighs and closes her eyes to go to sleep.  
  
Gohan was obviously still suffering from chills from the fever, and as weak as he was, it was hard for him to get to sleep. As they slept, a strange white glow was emerging from the corner of his lamp table and an object became imminent in it. As the glow subsided, it turned out to be a Digivice.  
  
"Good night honey." Goku kisses Chi-Chi on the cheek.  
  
"Good night." She smiles and flips the switch by her side of the bed, turning out the light.  
  
"Oh, Chi-Chi, I almost forgot!" Goku sat up and Chi-Chi turned the light back on. "When you went to the bathroom the phone rang, the doctor said for you to call him before six because he was gonna be off this weekend and he wanted to talk about the test results."  
  
"What!" Chi-Chi sat up.  
  
"Well, good night." Goku smiles and lays back down. Chi-Chi just sits, her jaw dropped at what Goku just told her. "Chi-Chi, do you mind turning out the light, I'm trying to sleep." Chi-Chi turns out the light and continues to stare forward. "Thank you honey."  
  
The next day.  
  
"Goku I can't believe you did that!" Chi-Chi is desperately trying to call the office.  
  
"Well I'm sorry honey, I usually don't remember the little pity stuff, and that must not have been that important or else I would've remembered it."  
  
"Important!" Chi-Chi dropped the phone and whirled around to face her husband angrily. She spit as she yells sarcastically, "Oh, it's only the health of your son that's all, it's not that important!"  
  
"There, now you can see it from my point of view." Goku smiles stupidly and pats Chi-Chi on the head. "Well, I'm going to go to Master Roshi's, Krillin's there. But first I'm gonna see if Gohan wants to go." Chi-Chi just stood there growling. Goku opened Gohan's door. "Hey Gohan. hu? Chi- Chi, where's Gohan?"  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Chi-Chi asks angrily and appears next to Goku in the doorway. "Huh, where's is he?" They look around scared. "Goku, where's Gohan?" 


	2. Welcome To The DigiWorld

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Digimon, if I did then I'd be a millionaire.... well maybe not that well off, but richer still! Anyways, enough of this legal mumbo jumbo, time for a story.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku weren't the only ones who had no idea where Gohan had gone to, Gohan had no clue either. The last thing he knew was he was asleep in his bed, now he was waking up in outside in a strange yet familiar looking place. The young boy woke up and looked around, blinking his eyes in wonderment. Next to him lay Gatomon, curled up in a ball, still asleep.  
  
"Hey kitty, wake up." Gohan whispered, nudging her ever so slightly.  
  
"What, we're here?" Gatomon opened her eyes. "But how?" She answered her own question when she saw what was attached to Gohan's waist sash. "Oh a Digivice, that would explain it."  
  
"A what?" Gohan looked down and pulled the strange looking gadget off of his belt.  
  
"That's how we got here, it serves as our portal between realms."  
  
"Wow, cool!" Gohan stared at it in amazement, it looked like something Bulma would make.  
  
"But why would it have come so soon, could trouble be happening this early?"  
  
"Hey, Gatomon!" Both Gohan and Gatomon turned towards the direction of the mystery voice. A strange mouse looking guinea pig flew over. "You made it!"  
  
"Patamon!" She hugged what in the real world would've been her meal. "How are you, it's been quite some time hasn't it."  
  
"It has." He turned to Gohan. "I see you've found your tamer too."  
  
"Yes. Gohan, this is Patamon. Patamon, Gohan."  
  
"Hi." Gohan shook his paw. "Are you a Digimon too?"  
  
"Yes I am and this is the DigiWorld."  
  
"Patamon speaking of trainers, have you found yours yet?"  
  
"Yes." Patamon turned around. "As well as the others, you were late."  
  
As soon as Patamon spoke, a group of people and Digimon being led by another young boy appeared. The boy, who had short brown hair with shaggy bangs, who looked about five, ran over to Patamon.  
  
"Hi Patamon, where'd you go off to?"  
  
"Oh Joseph! This is Gohan and Gatomon, the newest members of our DigiDestined team."  
  
"Hi Joseph." Gohan smiled politely.  
  
"While we talk, why don't you meet the rest of the gang?" Gatomon suggested.  
  
"Good idea." Patamon agreed.  
  
"Me first, my name's David and this is Agumon." One boy came up first, he looked to be about seven and had brown hair gelled into small spikes on and going down his head.  
  
"Hi, I'm Keith and he's Tentomon." This boy looked to be about eight or so, he had shoulder length dark hair that lay strait.  
  
"My name is Sara and she is Biomon." A girl came up next, she looked to be about seven and had long brown hair tied into a ponytail in the back.  
  
"Hello, we are Matt and Gabumon." This boy also looked about seven, he seemed tough and had short strait blonde hair that was in a style similar to Trunks'.  
  
"And I am Anne and that is Palmon." This girl looked to be a little older, about eight maybe almost nine. She had long pinkish-purple hair that went strait down her back and waved slightly over her shoulders.  
  
"Last but not least, Cory and Gomamon." The oldest boy came up, he was nine but it seemed like he could be older. He wore glasses and a yellow bandana over his short blue hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Gohan nodded but then began to cough again.  
  
"Hey, you don't sound too good." Joseph replied.  
  
"Yea." Patamon turned to Gatomon. "Maybe you should've gotten somebody different."  
  
"Who else, my crest chose him, besides, how would I have known he was sick when we just met last night?"  
  
"Well, the Digivice brought him here so that's enough for me." Gabumon said.  
  
"I agree." Agumon, the leader, replied.  
  
"Very well then, we best start off." Patamon announced.  
  
The Digimon and their tamers began to walk down a dirt path, on their way to their destiny.  
  
"Say Patamon, why did you Digimon need our help anyways?" Joseph asked out of the blue.  
  
"You never told them?" Agumon turned around, causing everyone to stop and Patamon shook his head. "Well maybe then I had better." So Agumon told the trainers their story:  
  
The Digimon have always lived in peace and prosperity in the Digital World. Every day new data takes the place of old data, but one day some new data deleted some crucial old data and the new data turned out to be a virus. Ever since then, Digimon have been taken over by this strange computer bug named Cocomon, a virus Digimon whose memory has been tampered with, so it thinks that its motive in life is to cause destruction and death to ultimately take over the DigiWorld. The only ones immune to the virus are humans because they have no digital data whatsoever. So the crests of the DigiDestined chose the eight young children to be the saviors of the Digital World and hopefully delete Cocomon to restore the Digital World to its harmony.  
  
"Wow, so do you think we're really able to stop this Cocomon virus?" David asked.  
  
"We should hope so." Agumon replied. "The crests wouldn't lie, they were forged long ago by the Digital Founders, the great elders of this world who passed on centuries ago. The wisdom of their decades of life creating this world were passed on through these crests, and now, about a hundred years later, they're finally being put to use."  
  
"But what do they do?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nobody knows that for sure." Gabumon replied.  
  
"All we do know is that it's the last resort and only key left available to us in order to stop this havoc monstrosity." Patamon sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, we're in you guys." Joseph smiled.  
  
"Yea." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Thank you all." Gatomon grinned. They all nodded and decided to continue on their way.  
  
The Digimon and tamers walked for about fives miles before they stopped to rest for about an hour. The Digimon watched the humans curiously in their actions. David was kicking a coconut on the ground while Matt tapped rocks with sticks to create some sort of a beat. Sara and Anne were talking about girl stuff while Keith gave Joseph a snack from his bag. Gohan was laying down on the grass looking up at the sky when a shadow fell over him.  
  
"Hu?" He looked up.  
  
"Don't worry." Cory smiled. "It's just me."  
  
"Oh." Gohan sighed with relief, propping himself up on his elbows. "Hi."  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
"You're Cory right?"  
  
"Yea, and you're Gohan."  
  
"Uh hu."  
  
"So what's your story?"  
  
"Well," Gohan bit his lower lip, not knowing what really to say. "I live with my mom and dad out in the mountain area. We have to go quite some way to get to the city but my dad is a fast traveler and living out in the open isn't really a problem. But one day, I'd love to live in the city, I don't like it all alone."  
  
"Don't you have any friends?"  
  
"Well sure, but my only friends are animals because kids aren't really around. I have quite a few animal friends, but it's not the same as being with other kids like you." Gohan smiled upon reflecting this. "So, how about you?"  
  
"Me? Well, I live with my parents and brother and sister. I'm a middle child. My brother just started middle school and I will be next year. My sister is in the hospital right now though, and since I'm not back at home I'm kinda scared."  
  
"Why, what happened, did she get hurt?"  
  
"No, she got really sick. She had gone with my aunt and uncle hiking in the mountain area and came back sick. Say, you live in the mountain district right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Did you get sick too?"  
  
"Well sure." Gohan suddenly coughed. "As a matter of fact, I still am right now."  
  
"Really." Cory grew slightly concerned.  
  
"Does that mean I have to go to a hospital to?" Gohan grew frightful.  
  
"Let's hope not. If you're sick, maybe you should've staid home."  
  
"No, Gatomon needed me and I don't care about being sick." Gohan coughed a few times again. "Besides, it's not like I'm gonna die or anything. I'm sure your sister is alright by now and is already back at home."  
  
Cory sighed, feeling a big nervous, "I hope so too, let's just hope you're right."  
  
What does Cory know about the illness, is Gohan in danger? The group's quest has just begun! 


End file.
